tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anahita Kakkar
Created October 18, 2012 : This Mew was a (scrapped) entry for Shiny Re's Design a Tea Mew contest! : This entry was scrapped because another person did a similarly-themed Mew, and because I felt the design wasn't entry worthy. But I still opted to share her! This Mew focuses more on strength and ability as opposed to 'magical' powers, and I gave her background and other elements a sort of Indian flare. |-|Civilian= |-|Mew= Background : Sixteen-year-old Anahita Kakkar grew up with quite a few brothers and sisters. Along with learning basic skills from her mother and sisters, she took up Kalaripayattu, an Indian Martial art form, in her spare time and learned how to defend herself and her family while her brothers grew to be stupid and brutish. Her brothers, much older than her, became poachers, often catching tigers and killing them to sell their fur and other things. Anahita, although she knew her family needed the money, did not agree morally with this act and would often try to stop her brothers. Most times she would disable their traps, but unfortunately, her brothers would still manage to catch another tiger for each one saved. : At one such time, she stepped in to intervene before her brothers could kill another tiger that had been caught in a trap and was struggling to get free. Her brothers went on their way to collect it, so Anahita knew she had no time to waste. Before the men caught up with her, Anahita released the tiger. Oddly enough, the creature did not attack her out of defense or run away. It simply gazed at her a moment and bowed its head down, as if honoring her deed. Anahita thought it to be strange, but she did not think much else on it and returned home. After being reprimanded by her brothers and her upset father, Anahita retreated to her room angrily. There, she found an odd-looking golden pendant beside her window and, curious, picked it up to examine it. : Words suddenly came to her head as she held the pendant, and she promptly transformed into Mew Spice Chai. She found that this form gave her strength and agility that she never before possessed. It also gave her a weapon that she had been taught how to use in her Kalaripayattu classes—an oddly colored Urumi. With this form, she not only protected the Tigers and other animals from her brothers, but others as well. Personality : Anahita is kind, courageous and bold. She works as hard as she can to protect other people from harm and take care of those closest to her. Both as a Mew and has herself, Anahita hardly ever backs down from a fight and will persist in everything she does: she has an iron will and a strong heart. Mew Form : Mew Spice Chai, infused with the powers of a Bengal Tiger, possesses great courage and enormous bouts of strength. She displays immense skill in the art of Kalaripayattu, which she fights with in many of her battles. Mew Spice Chai wields her weapon, the Spiced Urumi, which she uses to slash at her enemies. She will attack with Ribbon Spice Slash when in a pinch. Anahita's '''Mew Mark '''is a small pair of tiger's fangs, located on Mew Spice Chai's right arm. The Spiced Urumi.jpg Bengal Tiger.jpg Spiced Chai Tea.jpg Category:Annika's Pages Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:White Mews Category:Red Mews Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Weapon Users: Physical